The inventor, and the assignee of the present application have endeavored to develop a wide variety of different signaling assemblies which may be utilized on overland vehicles of associated designs, and which are effective to provide a visual signal which indicates to adjoining vehicles that the overland vehicle is about ready to change lanes, brake or otherwise engage in maneuvers which might effect the adjoining vehicle. Prior art devices which were mounted on an overland vehicle, and which achieved the benefits described above, as well as providing auxiliary lighting which could be used by an operator during periods of darkness, to light the region adjacent to the vehicle, have found wide acceptance on many overland vehicle platforms. The prior art further discloses, the use of various types of semitransparent mirrors including neutrally chromatic, dichroic, and electrochromic type mirrors as well as assorted schemes for transmitting emitted visibly discernable electromagnetic radiation into given angulated orientations relative to the semitransparent mirror so as to achieve the benefits described, above. As a general matter, the prior art assemblies have all endeavored to provide an acceptable amount of light reflectivity while simultaneously passing electromagnetic radiation in an acceptable amount which forms a visual signal that can be seen by adjacent drivers, or which further can illuminate a region of the overland vehicle, or the underlying ground which is adjacent thereto.
As a general matter, the prior art devices have worked with varying degrees of success. However, the inventor has endeavored to develop a new signaling assembly which is light weight, has a reduced thickness dimension, and which can utilize a light emitting device to provide a number of benefits which were heretofore unknown. Those skilled in the art have long recognized that the space available to position a visual signaling assembly within a mirror housing, for example, is quite limited. Further, dissipation of heat generated by any light emitting assembly within a mirror housing continues to be a concern in the design of such assemblies. Furthermore, repair and/or replacement of such assemblies has sometimes been difficult.
Therefore, a visual signaling assembly which avoids the shortcomings attendant with the prior art assemblies utilized heretofore is the subject matter of the present application.